


The Soldier and The Cavalryman

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, how Oggie and Maxim where lover's before they became Jaegermonster's.<br/>"Maxim and Oggie belong to the creator's of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier and The Cavalryman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Maxim spurred his horse on, the trees flying past in a green blur. He unsheathed his sword as he approached the burlap sack filled with hay in the shape of a man. With a powerful stroke of his arm, he severed the burlap man’s head. He reined in his lathered horse and dismounted as the head rolled to a stop in front of his cheering audience. As he wiped the sweat off his face an older blonde man approached him.   
“Goot job!” The man, almost 10 years his senior, patted his back and pulled him into a hug.   
“Tank hyu, zir!” Maxim said breathlessly, lost in the heady scent of the man’s cologne.   
“Come beck to my quarterz after hyu have zeen to hyur horze.”  
“Yez,zir!” Maxim saluted and turned on his heel, hiding a little smile from his men. 

Maxim nervously walked up the stairs in the castle that served as their lodging. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced as he knocked on the heavy wooden door in front of him.   
“Come een!”  
Entering the large room bathed in the yellow glow of the fireplace, he clumsily shut the door, dropping the key as he attempted to shut and lock the door. Once successful, he pocketed the key and walked to the large canopied bed that had once been a queen or king’s. It now belonged to a 29 year old pikeman named Ognian. Though his rank was lower than Maxim’s own, his experience and age made Maxim respect him.   
The bearded man stood up and approached him, Maxim melting into Oggie’s arms as he was led back to the bed.   
“Eet haz been aviel, hazn’t eet?”  
Maxim’s reply was to pull Oggie into a deep kiss, something he’d missed doing for the three months they’d been separated. 

“Hyu vill take eet, von’t hyu?” Oggie asked as the two lay naked together, sweaty and exhausted from their frantic lovemaking.   
Maxim, his hair partially obscuring his face, bit his lip as Oggie pulled a quilt over them. “Yez, but Hy’m zcared.”  
Seeing his lover’s lower lip tremble and his eyes water, Oggie hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear. “Hy’ll be dere vith hyu, Hy’m not hyur papa.” He said, making Maxim remember how his father left him with a cavalry officer friend of his at the age of 12 and never looked back, wanting the cavalry to finish raising the boy who reminded him of his deceased wife.   
“Tank hyu.” Maxim sobbed as Oggie kissed the top of his head.   
“Ve vill be together for a long time.” Oggie promised him as the warmth of the fire lolled them to sleep.


End file.
